


Knight of Swords

by chenria



Series: Insomnia Files [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenria/pseuds/chenria
Summary: Calliope Sinceritatia is back in Insomnia after she was away for nearly four years. Now she is a detective in the Insomnia Police Department. While not everything goes as planned she meets a gorgeous guy in a bar but after a hot night together he disappears from her life again. Destiny lets them meet again on her first major case - a suspicious death on a royal celebration. Calliope knows from the first moment that Gladiolus Amicitia will mean trouble. When he seems to be the prime suspect in the investigation she tries her hardest to stay focused and objective.This is her first case, she has to prove that she deserves the trust her Captain put in her when he assigned her to it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in an "Alternate Universe" where Niflheim has not attacked the Kingdom of Lucis. The Chocobros went on an "uneventful" road trip and Noctis got engaged to Lunafreya. They are not yet married and everyone returned to the Crown City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 introduces my original character Calliope Sinceritatia. The canon characters will start to appear in chapter 2.  
> This story will have OC x canon character content.

INSOMNIA, the sleepless city. The name was fitting with all the busy people, never dying city lights and countless cars racing through the streets day and night. Calliope was not sure if she had actually missed the hustle and bustle of it all. But here she was; keys in hand for her new place and ready to settle in to her new life as detective of the 18th precinct of the Insomnia Police Department.

But the moving company had screwed up and scheduled the delivery of her stuff for next week so instead of a new start she was standing in her old room in her father’s house. It felt strange to be back here. She hadn’t been in this room for over four years. Everything still looked like when she had left it. There were the same posters with faraway places, the same lilac pillows on her bed and the dark blue curtains at her windows. Even the bunny lamp on her desk, a gift from a friend, was still in place. It felt as if nothing had changed and yet nothing was the same anymore. She wasn’t the girl with idle dreams right out of high school anymore.

With her father in the office Calliope decided to head to her new precinct. She had another couple of days before she would actually start, but since she had nothing to do and couldn’t start unpacking like she had originally planned for the few days off she wanted to at least make the best of the time she had and meet her new captain in person. So far she had only spoken to him on the phone and maybe she could also meet the new team before it would be all busy and work.

 

The 18th precinct was in the administrative district near the Citadel. It was supposedly a calm district and she had gotten the job because her father as well as her brother already worked for administration and her former superiors had given her a glowing commendation after she had dealt with a difficult diplomatic case very professionally.

Her brother was a Lucian embassy official in the embassy in Gralea in the neighboring country of Niflheim. And her father worked as bursar general for the crown. So her personal background passed the requirements for the administrative district as well.

And so here she was - the first in the family to work for law enforcement. Calliope smiled as she walked up the stairs of the precinct. It was a modern building with glass fronts and elegant marble columns lining the stairs. Inside the building was furnished in modern sleek black and steel furniture and the occasional modern art picture next to promotional posters and caution advice. It was no comparison to her previous precinct which would look outright shabby in comparison. But then this was the capital city and not the small precinct in Galahd.

Calliope took a deep breath and stepped to the front desk. “Hello,” she said with a smile. “I am here to see Captain Titus, is he available.”

“Do you have an appointment?” the young woman asked and looked at Calliope with a curious expression. There were probably not many people coming into the station and asked to see the captain.

“No... actually, I don’t have an appointment...” she replied with an apologetic smile. “I’m Calliope Sinceritatia, the new Detective. I am supposed to start in a couple of days and I wanted to say that... well, here I am. I can show you my paperwork, I brought it with me and...”

“No need,” the young woman chuckled and grabbed the receiver of her phone. “We were all curious who the new Detective would be. I’ll see if the Captain is available,” she said and pressed a button on the phone. After a few moments the call was received and she gave Calliope the instructions to the captain’s office on the second floor.

A tall, young man with tousled red hair held open the elevator doors as she hurried to catch it. “Thanks,” Calliope said with a friendly nod.

“Where are you headed?” he asked and let his hand hover over the elevator’s control panel.

“Second floor, please,” Calliope replied and tilted her head as the man hesitated for a moment.

“Aren’t the new interns supposed to report to Lieutenant Gregson on the first floor?” he asked.

“I... don’t know?” Calliope said in confusion and blinked in bewilderment. “I am not an intern... do I look like an intern?” She ran a hand through her hair and looked down on her clothes. She wore dark jeans, black shoes and a white blouse. She had tried to look professional and still casual. Had she failed this badly? Would the Captain now also think she looked like an intern who had no clue what she was doing?

“I... shit,” the man cursed. “I mean I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend. I just thought... because they said there were new interns starting sometime this week and... I should use my right to remain silent...” the young man stammered, obviously embarrassed.

Calliope looked at him for another moment with confused bewilderment before she couldn’t help an amused smile. “You know... it’s okay. I take it as a compliment then? I’m Calliope Sinceritatia, the new detective.” She offered him her hand.

But instead of taking it the young man visibly paled under his freckles and his green eyes went wide. “Oh my... shit,” he cursed again. “Sorry ... I’m so sorry. I mean...” Only now he seemed to realize that he should take the hand that was offered to him and he shook it a little too enthusiastically. “I am Atticus Lupus, Detective Atticus Lupus. Your Detective. I mean... we’ll be in the same team. It’s so great to meet you. I read your file and I look forward to work with you.”

“I look forward working with you as well, Detective,” Calliope said and carefully withdrew her hand which Atticus let go the moment he realized he was still shaking it.

“The honor will be all mine. And... let me take you to Captain Titus’s office. I am sure he already wonders what... or who is keeping you,” Atticus said and gestured Calliope to follow him through a well-lit corridor. Sun was shining through the high windows and even from the second floor there was already a great view to the streets below the precinct. Several offices lined the corridor and each of them held two desks with varying amounts of files stashed on them. The other people in the offices and on the corridor stopped to curiously look at Atticus and Calliope since they were obviously headed to the last office on the floor.

The blinds of the office at the end of the corridor were drawn and the star on the door indicated that it was the Captain’s office. Atticus carefully knocked and a deep voice called them to come in.

“Captain, I met Detective Sinceritatia on the way here and well...” Atticus started to explain and Calliope saw a tall, middle aged man rise from his desk chair. He had tanned skin, dark eyes and hair that started to turn grey at the temples. His broad frame made him look intimidating in his grey suit but his smile was warm and welcoming.

“I already wondered if you got lost on your way up here,” he said with a hint of a chuckle. “Come in, please. Thank you for showing her in, Detective.”

“No problem, Sir. I’ll be at my desk, Sir.” Atticus said and closed the door as he hurried away.

“Detective Sinceritatia, welcome to Insomnia. Here you are, three days early. Already missing the work?” Captain Titus said and gestured for the guest chair and took a seat behind his desk again as well as Calliope quickly took in the office. It was a spacious office with a large desk in the middle of the room. There were pictures of a woman and two boys near the telephone. From the looks of it they were his family. There were certificates framed on the wall as well as some framed medals. She knew that he was a high decorated officer in the police.

“I had time and thought I could drop by and say hello,” Calliope replied with a smile.

“I thought you would be busy with moving in to your new place and expected you to arrive on Friday. Didn’t you just get here? I got your file just yesterday and it said you closed a case last week right before heading here,” the captain said and pulled a thick envelope from a drawer of his desk.

“That was the original plan, yes. My furniture will not arrive before the end of next week. There was a mix-up with the deliveries and now the moving company is short-staffed and I am here without my things,” Calliope explained.

The captain chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “I see; the hassles of moving to a new town on short notice. I hope you got a place to stay?”

“Yes, Sir, I do. I am staying with my father until my place is set up.”

The captain looked at her for a moment before leaning forward and fixing her with his eyes. “You are aware that I am taking a big leap of faith with you,” he said. “You are the youngest detective in my precinct. Sure, you come well commended and I know your father is a capable man, but that’s not everything. I have to be able to depend on my people 110%. Work here might be quieter than in other parts of the town but we have to handle things much more discreetly. Incidents here are more often than not involving high ranking diplomats.”

“You can count on my discretion as well as my efficiency, Sir,” Calliope assured. “Galahd might have been a small office but we did handle high profile cases at several occasions.”

“I’ve read about them,” the captain said and gestured to the folder on his desk. “They were the reason we considered you when you handed in your application for the open position even though you were not what we originally had in mind. But we decided that we need someone who looks at things with fresh eyes; someone who is independent from prejudices either against the diplomatic affairs surrounding the Citadel or the people of the opposition.”

“I can assure you to service justice,” Calliope guaranteed.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm,” Captain Titus said with a nod and leaned back, looking more relaxed again. “And we could actually use your help. Two detectives called in sick and we are a little short staffed...”

“I have nothing to do, Sir,” Calliope said without hesitation. “With my furniture still in Galahd for another week I am at your disposal. I might just ask that I take the three days off once my furniture arrives so I can settle in to my place...?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Captain Titus replied with a smile. “Then let me make a few calls so I can get the paperwork done and get your badge. Detective Lupus can show you around in the meantime.” He stood from his chair and opened the door. “Lupus!” he called and only moments later the young man stood in the door.

“Yes, Sir?” he said and fidgeted with his hands a little.

“I can officially introduce you to your new detective. Show Detecive Sinceritatia around, introduce her to some people. I will need about an hour to get all the paperwork down here to inaugurate her as detective of the IPD.”

“Understood, Sir,” Atticus said with an excited smile and them beamed at Calliope.

“And Detectives?” the captain said and Calliope as well as Atticus looked at him. “I expect you two to get along.”

“We will, Sir, I know it,” Calliope replied before Atticus and he nodded in agreement. Calliope got the feeling they would get along quite well and exhaled slowly through her nose. This had been one of her bigger fears; that she wouldn’t get along with her new team. But it seemed that she would get along well with her new partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calliope is settling in to her life in Insomnia. But dinner plans with her father take a very unexpected turn.  
> *** NSFW content ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual Gladio x OC content. Consider yourself warned.

HER FOOTSTEPS echoed through the empty rooms of her small apartment. It has been a week since Calliope had arrived in Insomnia and her furniture had still not arrived. She had called the movers several times over the past couple of days and the lorry with her things was still in Galahd. Well, at least they knew where it was? Calliope sighed and looked around. The living room had large floor to ceiling windows on one wall facing the west – so the afternoon sun would shine through in the evening. She had already planned how to arrange everything. In one corner she would put up her folding screen to separate her living room from the desk and work area. The small adjoining room would become her bedroom and since the kitchen was separated from the living room with a counter she wouldn’t need a special dining table but could sit there. It was a small apartment but she had liked it the moment she saw it.

Now if only her furniture would arrive. Living with her father had the advantage of dinner waiting for her when she got home and it was nice to see her father again after so long. But Calliope preferred her independence.

The new date for the estimated arrival of her things was next Monday. Another week to wait. At least she had a furnished place to stay while she waited.

For this evening Calliope and her father had made plans to meet for dinner to celebrate her new job as detective as well as her return to Insomnia. She looked forward to it because the last time she had gone to a fancy dinner was more than a year ago. Her dating life had suffered with her job and the hours she used to keep. But she hadn’t missed anything so she hadn’t bothered to change her habits. But with her father she knew she could be herself.

Since most of her clothes were still in Galahd she had bought a new dress and shoes for the occasion. She had booked a table at their former favorite restaurant. When she was still in school and her brother also still used to be in town they had often gone out to dinner as a family. Just her father, Orpheus and she. She missed those days. But Orpheus was in Niflheim and until recently Calliope had been gone as well.

It was time to bury the past and start anew. Her father deserved that much.

 

 The bartender had already taken a liking in her and offered her a drink on the house while Calliope was obviously stood up by her date. Several glances to her phone and an expression of disappointment on her face had probably given away that she had been expecting someone who didn’t come.

Just ten minutes ago her father had sent her a short message that he couldn’t make it. They had scheduled an audit and he couldn’t leave now. There was still so much left to prepare. Calliope was actually not surprised. But she couldn’t argue about putting her work first. She had done the same in several occasions – which had resulted in the lack of a social life to begin with.

Calliope finally accepted the offer of a drink and tossed her phone back into her purse. She had gotten herself a new dress, bothered to make something with her hair and spent way too much time to apply makeup that didn’t look like makeup. Nobody said she should sit around all gloomy just because her father had to work. She was a grown up woman. She could spend dinner alone.

Just as she had decided to call the waiter and tell him that her table for two had just turned to a table for one – which she intended to not let go because she could use dinner – a shadow fell over her.

“That drink’s on me,” a deep but pleasant voice said as the bartender brought Calliope a drink and Calliope looked up before she could even take a sip from her glass. Next to her stood an impressively tall man with long, dark hair, tanned skin and a breathtaking smile that spread from his lips to his coppery eyes. He had two prominent scars on his face, one on his forehead and the other over his left cheek; but they just added to his raggedly handsome charm. His suit was meticulously tailored to fit his broad frame. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and revealed tattooed arms  and he looked like a celebrity. But Calliope was positive she had never seen him before – he was a sight to remember. She collected her thoughts and blinked in confusion for a moment.

“I think you need to get in line,” Calliope finally said with a smirk and gestured to the glass in her hand. “This was already paid for. I still thank you for the gesture.”

The tall man chuckled and Calliope found he had the most charming smile when he seemed a little embarrassed. “Forgive me,” he said, “I just thought you were... waiting way too long to get a drink.”

“What a polite way to say I actually look like I was stood up,” Calliope said with a smirk and downed her glass. She suppressed a cough as the alcohol burned in her throat and she had to close her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath before looking back up at him, her eyes challenging him. “And now my glass is empty. So... care to join me for another?“

He looked at her for a long moment and then took a seat on the stool next to hers. “Two more,” he told the barkeeper. Then he turned back to her, looking at her with a smile that told her he knew how to play the game as well. “By the way, my name’s Gladio.”

“I’m Calliope, but friends call me Cal, nice to meet you,” Calliope returned the introduction and they toasted to each other as the drinks arrived.

“I am wondering, what jerk would dare to not show up to a date with you?” Gladio asked bluntly and looked her over. Something in his eyes made Calliope blush and she brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

“Well, the jerk would be my father who is being kept by work,” she replied and chuckled as she saw him cringe for a moment.

“Ouch, that’s... now I’m the jerk, sorry,” he apologized.

“Don’t worry, no offense taken,” Calliope assured. “But I doubt you’re here alone...”

Gladio turned around and looked to a corner table where two other people were sitting. The blond, freckled guy waved at them with a wide grin and the rather busty blond woman gave him thumbs up with a smile. “Nah, I think they’ll be fine without me,” he concluded.

 

* * *

 

Maybe it had been one drink too much... or three. They had spent nearly two hours talking and it had felt as if they had known each other for years. But how it had turned to this...?  Calliope could hardly remember how they got into the dark and secluded office room in the back of the bar.

Before either of them even knew what they were doing in this room Gladio had kissed her. He urged her lips open as his mouth moved demandingly over hers. His tongue swept roughly around hers, not bothering with sweetness or modesty, and Calliope felt his hands press against her backside. She had the feeling he was holding back so she gripped his collar and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss even more.

All of his restraint just broke.

He pushed her against the wall next to the desk and tangled his hand in her hair as their mouths furiously melded together. Calliope bit his lower lip, then sucked on the spot in a way that had his cock straining against the zipper of his pants.

Gladio growled low in his throat and pushed her harder against the wall. A lusty gasp escaped Calliope’s lips and she moaned when she felt his hardening erection pressed against her.

His kiss was possessive and passionate. One hand was gripping the nape of her neck as she battled him kiss for kiss. Gladio angled his head and trailed his lips along the smooth skin of Calliope’s neck, tugging her hair back to expose more.

Calliope dug her nails into his back, through his shirt, and Gladio nipped her with his teeth, right at the base of her neck. She gasped and arched her back, pressing her body against his throbbing erection.

Gladio’s breath was a ragged hiss, his mouth claiming hers once more.

Calliope pushed herself against his chest. “I want you,” she gasped into the kiss.

“Good,” he growled low in his throat. “I was thinking the same.” And Gladio shoved her dress up and her panties down, yanked open his fly and took her hard against the wall.

Wrapping her legs around him Calliope angled her hips toward Gladio and moaned at the exquisite feeling of having him so hard and thick inside her.

Calliope closed her eyes and gave into the sinfully erotic sensation washing over her. The way he pounded into her left her breathless and moaning. “Touch me,” she murmured and looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Stand up,” Gladio said huskily, momentarily pausing and withdrawing from her before Calliope put her legs down. A needy whimper escaped her lips and Gladio nipped on her lobe with a breathy chuckle. “Just a moment, Babe,” he whispered.

When she was standing upright he gently turned her around, bent her forward over the near desk and thrust deep into her again with a slow move to let her feel the whole of his length. He didn’t move and just enjoyed her tightness around his cock for a moment and to let her adjust. Gladio reached around and shoved down the sleeves of her dress, followed by the straps and cups of her bra. His hands massaged her breasts and teased her nipples with his fingers.

Calliope moaned and bit her lips. The feeling of his rough, callused fingers was exquisite and she closed her eyes.

Gladio slid one hand lower, to her clit, feeling the moisture between her legs.

Calliope gasped as he began to tease her in addition to slowly thrusting into her once more. After a while his hands went up to her breasts again and he squeezed them as he quickened the thrusts.

The feeling was so incredible, all Calliope could do was grip the desk and hold on for the ride as he went faster and deeper and his hands when to her hips to hold her in place.

“Give me your mouth,” Gladio demanded with a growl after a while and Calliope lifted her body and turned her head, her lips parting as his mouth took hers in another searing kiss.

Calliope rocked her hips and started coming, a slow build that peaked so hard she cried out against Gladio’s kiss and her body clenched around his cock. Her legs quivered but Gladio held her. He thrust hard once more, letting her body tighten around him and then he groaned as he shuddered and buried his face in her neck as he came as well.

After a few moments he withdrew from her, breathing heavily. Both stood motionless for a few moments, catching their breaths and neither of them said anything as they rearranged their clothes and looked at each other for a long moment. Calliope was the first to move again. She didn’t really know what to say. What did you tell a guy who barely knew your name but had just fucked you to the moon?

“Uhm... wow... that was... great. Thanks,” she muttered and felt instantly sheepish and ducked her head. That was probably the worst thing to say. Could she please go back in time just 30 seconds to say something else? But Gladio said nothing and so Calliope carefully glanced to the door. “Maybe... we should... leave?” she whispered. When he didn’t stop her she opened the door with trembling fingers. The corridor was empty and she nodded to Gladio once more before slipping out of the room with shaky steps.

 

Gladio looked at the door for a long moment before exhaling heavily. What on Eos had just happened? He ran a hand through his hair and left the office after another moment as well.

 

Calliope got her coat and pondered for a moment to wait for Gladio and ask him for his number. But then she decided against it. If he would have wanted her number he might have asked earlier. Even though they had gotten along really well it was still probably just a one-night-stand. No reason to read more into it than there was.

It had felt nice to feel wanted though. She smiled to herself and still felt his kisses tingle on her lips as she hailed a cab to head back to her father’s place. She glanced at her phone and saw a message from her father hoping that she had a nice evening and that he would need to stay in the office even longer.

“Thanks, dad. Had a nice evening. See you tomorrow,” she texted him back and leaned her head against the neck-rest of the taxi’s back seat. Yes, it had been a really nice evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suspicious death happens at the Citadel and Calliope is called to the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The murder scene is described in this chapter. I tried to keep it to a moderate level to still convey to what happened without too many gory details.

TWO WEEKS later than anticipated Calliope was finally in her own apartment unpacking the countless boxes which had arrived earlier the same week. True to his word Captain Titus had granted her a few days off to get everything sorted and make a proper home for herself. 

Her phone rang just as she was about to unwrap the cups from the newspapers in which they had travelled for their own protection. Calliope hurried to the living room where she had left the phone on a pile of books. She frowned for a moment when she saw the number on the display – it was from the precinct. 

“Sinceritatia,” she said in a clipped voice and waited for a reply from the other end. 

“Detective, I am sorry to call you on your free day. But we’re in a dire situation,” Captain Titus said on the other end of the line. 

“Did something happen?” Calliope asked and instinctively straightened up even though nobody could see her, least of all her boss. 

“Detective Milus and Fergus are at a crime scene already, Janus is with his wife who went into labor earlier today and you’re currently the most experienced detective we have available for such a sensible case and closest to the crime scene.”

“It’s no problem sir. Crime sadly doesn’t keep schedules like we do. Where do you need me?” Calliope asked and already made her way to her bedroom to change. 

“At the Citadel,” Captain Titus said and Calliope hesitated. 

“The Citadel?” she asked to confirm what she had just heard. 

“Yes. Detective Lupus is already at the scene. If you get lost at the Citadel – which, between you and me - happened to me before, you can’t miss the scene. Follow the yellow tape and the flashy lights.” Titus jested.

“Will do, Sir. I’ll be there in but a moment.” 

A few moments later Calliope was out of the door of her apartment and headed to her car. She had quickly changed into dark pants and a white blouse, attached her badge to her belt and holstered her service revolver. She pulled her jacket over just before she entered the street and opened the doors of her car with the remote keys. 

The clock in her car said it was shortly past 9 in the evening and the traffic was not as bad as during the day. There were still enough cars on the streets and Cal used the advantage of her small blue light which she could pin to her roof in case of need. 

A grin spread over her face as she sped through the streets and bigger and fancier cars than hers were moving aside to let her pass. She could get used to this. 

Captain Titus had been right. The crime scene was hard to miss. In front of the Citadel were countless police cars with flashing lights and Calliope parked at an empty spot right behind another police car. She flashed her badge to the officer approaching her. “Detective Sinceritatia,” she said, “I was told Detective Lupus is already here?”

“Yes, he’s inside. Right that way,” the officer replied and indicated to a side entrance where yellow and black tape had been mounted between pillars to serve as a makeshift fence against everyone who was not allowed at the scene - especially reporters who were already gathering to see what was happening. 

“Thanks,” Calliope nodded into the officer’s direction and headed to the door. 

She could see the tall figure of her partner standing near a group of policemen in uniform and they all turned when they heard her approach. Her hurried steps on the marble floor were hard to miss. 

“What are you doing here?” Atticus asked with a confused expression. “Wasn’t this your free day? I thought Janus would be here...”

“He’s with his wife. Apparently their little boy decided to come early. So you’ll have to make do with me,” Calliope replied with a smile and nodded to the other policemen. 

“I’m not complaining. You’re way easier to work with than Janus,” Atticus said with a sheepish smile and Calliope noticed affirming nods from the other men. She had only met Janus once. Sure, he seemed like a strict guy but that was not necessarily a bad thing. But she wasn’t going to question it. She would just have to make sure she was taken seriously by the others. She was still “the new girl” in the precinct and this might be her first bigger case. 

“Now, what happened? Captain Titus just called me to a dire situation. Anyone want to fill me in?” she then asked and Atticus nodded. 

“I hope you haven’t eaten yet, or you have a strong stomach. It’s not pretty,” he replied and gestured her to follow him. “The victim’s name is Cato Domicius. Twentysix years old and a member of the Kingsglaive.”

“So he was a member of the royal guard?” Calliope asked. 

“Kind of,” Atticus said, “the Kingsglaive is an elite group of soldiers that protects the Citadel and Insomnia, and thus in turn the royal family. And then there are also the members of the Crownsguard who are the military force of the Crown City. They have different responsibilities. While the Crownsguard is a royal guard tasked with the protection of the royal family the Glaives protect and defend Lucis.”

“I see, so two elite forces who do more or less the same,” Calliope grinned and Atticus shrugged with an amused smile. “So, you called him a victim?”

Atticus turned serious again and rubbed his neck. “Cause of death is a stab wound.”

“He was stabbed to death?” Calliope frowned. “That’s a cause of death I don’t see very often. Do we know how he was stabbed?”

“Well... yes... stabbing might not really describe it properly. It’s best you see for yourself,” Atticus just said and Calliope stopped dead in her tracks as they rounded a corner. 

There was a man in dark uniform impaled by a longsword of a large marble statue. It was a gruesome scene. The impressive statue, of what Calliope assumed was one of the former kings of Lucis, stood straight with a large sword clasped in both hands. The blade was pointing to the ceiling. But now the blade was colored red by blood as well as the clasped hands and the floor. The victim was impaled by the large sword. 

He must have fallen from above and landed with his back first. His dead eyes were staring at them from upside down. 

Calliope had seen her share of dead bodies already – it came with the job working for the major crimes unit. But she had never seen such a scene. 

“Are we certain it was a homicide?” Calliope asked.

“The ME made a preliminary inspection of the body and said there are bruises on his face that indicate a recent fistfight. We have several accounts of witnesses having heard a scream – most likely from our victim when he fell. Would you scream if you willingly jump to your death?” Atticus went on.

“Never thought about it, to be honest.” Calliope was looking back at the scene as a small camera caught her attention. “Has anyone pulled video surveillance yet?” 

“Good idea, will do that right away.” And with that Atticus left her standing and Calliope took the moment to look at the victim again. It seemed like a bad coincidence that he had landed right on the sword. That couldn’t have been planned. She looked up and saw two floors which opened to the hall below. She would need to look at both balustrades for any sign of ... whatever had happened here. She stepped closer to the victim and looked at his face. “What happened to you?” Calliope muttered. 

“I want to talk to whoever is in charge of the investigation,” a gruff and deep voice said a little behind her and Calliope turned around as she saw an officer pointing into her direction. The man who approached her looked grim, with short dark hair and firm lines on his face were probably not from smiling a lot. There was an unmistakable air of authority surrounding him. If Calliope had to guess his age – and she was bad at guessing – she assumed he was in his early forties. And he wore a uniform which looked a lot like that of the victim. So that made him a member of the Kingsglaive? 

Calliope instantly straightened up when he approached and towered more than a head over hear. “Detective Sinceritatia,” she said and flashed her badge, though that was probably not necessary. “And you are?”

He looked at her with a frown, as if he had expected her to know who he was. “Marshal Cor Leonis, this is one of my men who died tonight,” he said with a stern voice. “I expect you handle the matter discreetly.”

“A dead body impaled on a marble statue is something that’s not easily hidden,” Calliope scoffed and thought she saw the hint of a smile before he turned serious again and regarded her with a stern expression. “But I get what you mean,” she added quickly. 

“I put the whole Citadel under lockdown. I want this matter dealt with as soon as possible. If this wasn’t a suicide then whoever is responsible must be among the guests.”

“Then, Marshal, let me do my job and we all might be able to go home soon,” Calliope replied boldly. “My partner just went to get the surveillance footage. Is there anywhere where we might look at it?”

Marshal Leonis nodded and wordlessly gestured her to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calliope is following her first lead in this strange case. As it seems the Amicitia siblings were the last people who have seen Cato Domicius alive. How are they connected to the victim? And what really happened up there on the gallery?

SEVERAL monitors showed various angles of the hall and the adjoining corridors. Calliope and Atticus kept staring at the recordings of the surveillance cameras hoping to catch something of what had happened earlier that night. 

Marshal Leonis had assigned a technician to help them while he was off talking to the King and some other people to make sure nobody left the premises. 

“According to the witnesses they heard the scream shortly past eight, so let’s start there and see if we find anything,” Atticus suggested and the video technician nodded and typed a few commands letting all the videos switch to 8:00 pm. 

“I haven’t seen the news lately. Why are there so many people around today anyway?” Calliope asked in a hushed voice while the technician adjusted the videos. 

“It’s some kind of inauguration of some new ministers I think,” Atticus replied. “Or more the celebration of it.” 

“Hopefully more people doesn’t mean more problems,” Calliope muttered when the technician looked over his shoulder and nodded at them to signal that they were ready to go. 

They skipped through the video at slightly increased speed until movement appeared on one of the screens of the upper gallery. “Stop there,” Calliope said, “and now play at normal speed, please.”

The technician nodded again and they watched as a young woman walked past the camera. Calliope just wanted to say that they could fast forward again when the victim hurriedly walked by, following the woman. 

“Are there more cameras where they are heading?” Calliope asked but the technician shook his head. 

“Sorry, Detective, but that area is currently offline due to maintenance,” the technician replied with a sigh.

“How convenient,” Calliope muttered and arched a brow as the woman from earlier passed the camera again in the opposite direction – this time running and seemingly distraught. “Do you know who she is?” she asked the technician. 

“From the look of her I would assume she’s Iris Amiticia,” the technician said and before Calliope could ask any more questions a man passed the camera again and Calliope frowned. He seemed slightly familiar. 

“Where are they heading?” Calliope asked. “What’s past that corridor?”

“The gallery from where Domicius must have... fallen,” the technician replied. Calliope and Atticus looked at each other with a grim expression. The timer read 8:07 pm. 

At 8:09 pm the second man passed the camera again and Calliope held her breath for a moment. That was the most unlikely coincidence. “Who is he?” she asked and pointed at the monitor.

“You don’t know him? You’re still so new in town,” Atticus chuckled in good humor. “It’s Gladiolus Amicitia, the King’s Shield.”

Calliope stared at the screen in front of her and reminded herself to continue breathing. Yes, this was the most unlikely coincidence. She closed her eyes for a moment and counted to three before she opened them again. She needed to keep this professional. 

“Wait...” Calliope muttered when she recalled the name of the young woman the technician had told them. “Gladiolus and Iris Amicitia? Are they...?”

“Siblings,” Atticus added with a nod. “Iris Amicitia is his little sister.”

Calliope bit her lip and looked at the frozen picture of Gladiolus Amicitia. “Well, then I guess we need to question the Amicitia siblings about their relationship to Cato Domicius and what they did up at the gallery shortly before his... untimely death. After that we also need to go to the upper gallery and check the scene ourselves.” 

“I think we need a permission to question one of the King’s Retainers... I mean...” Atticus gestured at the screen. “This is not just anyone.” 

Calliope arched a brow. “But judging from the footage those two were the last people to see our victim alive. We came here to investigate what happened. I am not going to get a warrant to question suspects now... What do we need to do to get a permission?”

“The permission to question whoever you deem necessary and to go to all relevant areas has been granted,” Marshal Leonis said as he just entered the room again and both Calliope and Atticus turned to face him. “I spoke with the King,” the Marshal continued. “You have his full support in all matters of the investigation.”

“Thank you, we appreciate it,” Calliope said with a nod. At least something. “I would like to speak with Iris and Gladiolus Amicitia first.” She also wanted to see the place of the incident, but the longer she waited to question witnesses they might realize that they should come up with alibies. The crime scene had been sealed off, it wasn’t going anywhere. 

Calliope heard Atticus exhale next to her and she looked up to him. “Relax, everyone around here is still just human,” she assured him. “If I tell you that I once talked to Ravus Nox Fleuret during my time in Galahd and found that he was a very normal human being, will it help you?”

“You talked to... wow...? When?” Atticus looked at her with a mixture of surprise and awe. 

“I fear most of the case is confidential, but maybe I can tell you a little more about it another time. Right now we have this case to solve.” Calliope gave Atticus a little push and they both hurried to follow the Marshal to not get lost in the maze of corridors. 

The Citadel was amazing. Exquisite paintings and pieces of art lined the corridors. Indirect lightning gave it all a welcoming and warm atmosphere while still maintaining a feeling of reservation and noble dignity. There were guards on nearly every corner and Calliope wondered if they were always stationed there or just today. 

The Marshal led them to a room that looked a lot like a conference room. Several chairs stood around a large table and there were monitors mounted on the walls. Near the large window front stood Iris Amicitia. Next to her stood a blonde young man who looked vaguely familiar to Calliope. 

When they both noticed the Marshal and the two other guests the young man looked up and mustered a smile. 

“They are from the police, they need to talk to you, Iris,” the Marshal said and the young woman nodded and took a deep breath. 

“I was already waiting here. I assumed you would like to talk to me,” she said with a clear voice. 

“Thank you,” Calliope said and pulled her badge out of her jacket. “I’m Detective Sinceritatia. And this is Detective Lupus. If it’s okay we would like to question you alone?”

Iris nodded. “I’ll be fine, thanks Prompto,” she said and looked up to him. He patted her shoulder for a moment before he followed the Marshal out of the room. 

“So, you are Iris Amicitia,” Calliope began and flipped open a small notebook. “May I ask how old you are?”

“Eighteen,” Iris replied with a smile. 

“I’ll get right to the point. Did you see Cato Domicius earlier today?” 

Iris tilted her head. “Really? You already know I did,” she answered.

“ Right...” Calliope eyed her calmly for a moment. “You were probably one of the last people to see him alive. What was your relationship to the victim?”

Iris took a seat on one of the chairs and shrugged. “I wouldn’t call it relationship,” she said. “I will be honest, because otherwise someone would surely tell you anyway. The guy was a jerk. But that doesn’t mean I wanted him dead. Many people are jerks. If they all died most of the city would be empty.”

“Probably,” Calliope admitted with an amused smile and she could hear Atticus chuckle behind her. “But that doesn’t really answer my question. How was he a jerk?”

“Cato always tried to hit on me. And he was... not my type. I told him to leave me alone several times but he never really understood the word ‘no’. He was just... frustrating.” Iris sighed and shook her head. “He was unfriendly and arrogant. I mean... yeah, I tried to avoid talking to him.” 

There was hatred... or at least enough dislike for the man, so much was clear. Calliope looked at Iris for a moment. She had seen stalking victims who turned against their stalker. But this didn’t seem likely. For now Calliope filed it under things she needed to remember later on in the case. “What were you doing up there on the gallery?” Calliope continued to ask. 

“There were just too many people at the festivities,” Iris replied. “I got tired of talking to them and so I wanted a few moments of silence. The gallery is mostly deserted this time of the day so it seemed like the perfect spot. I had secured myself some grapes as provisions and well... I was barely up there when I heard someone approaching.”

“Who was it?” Atticus urged her to keep speaking when she said nothing for a moment.

“It was Cato,” Iris muttered. “The last person I wanted to see... I told him to go away and leave me alone but he persisted and told me that I shouldn’t be so reluctant because I wouldn’t know him. When he tried to touch my arm I pushed him away and ran back.” Iris looked at Calliope, her eyes burning with a fire the young detective had seen before – she could see the family resemblance to her brother. They had the same eyes, the same determination. “He was very much alive when I left.”

“What happened then?” Calliope asked without further ado.

“I ran into Gladio... my brother and told him what happened. He said he would talk to Cato and-“

Iris looked at Calliope and then at Atticus, her eyes widening as both detectives shared a frown of concern. “Wait, you aren’t thinking that my brother had anything to do with Cato’s death, do you? Gladio would never do such a thing!”

“People have killed for less,” Calliope just said. “Be assured we won’t accuse anyone until we have finished our investigation here. But we need to speak to your brother now. Where can we find him?”

“He’s probably with Noctis ... the king.” Iris shook her head. “Gladdy wouldn’t kill anyone. He is the kindest person you’ll ever find.”

Calliope said nothing as she turned to the door. She knew first hand that Gladiolus Amicitia was a passionate man. And passion was not always a good advisor when it came to handling matters carefully. 

“We will speak to him. Until then, could you stay here and... don’t talk to your brother,” Atticus added before he followed Calliope out of the room. “Are we really going to question Gladiolus Amicitia?”

“Yes, we are,” Calliope replied with a stern face.   
She had hoped to see him again. But not like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calliope questions Gladiolus Amicitia - something she hadn't anticipated. And things don't go quite as smoothly as she had hoped.

SHE HADN’T thought this through when she had agreed to speak to Gladiolus Amicitia. If he said anything about their former encounter she would be withdrawn from the investigations faster than she could blink. She wouldn’t even have a plausible argument to defend herself. Hell, she wondered if she should just hand this whole investigation fully over to Atticus and be done with this case. 

The Marshal led them through a door into a more comfortable looking room than the previous one. This one had armchairs and a coffee table with an expensive looking set of glasses placed on top of it. On the far side, next to a sleek, black desk stood two men in uniform. Calliope recognized one of them instantly. Gladiolus Amicitia. His back was facing her but he was unmistakable even in the uniform of the crownsguard. 

She didn’t know the man next to him, with lighter hair and a stern expression that was underlined by his glasses. He looked up when the Marshal entered the room with the two detectives.

“I’ll be going,” the other man said with a sophisticated voice. “Noct will want an update once you are finished here.”

“Yeah, fine,” Gladiolus replied and turned around. 

Calliope straightened her back and their eyes met for a moment. She instantly knew that he recognized her. There was just the smallest hesitation and a flash in his eyes. 

“Gladiolus Amicitia,” Calliope asked but before he could reply to the rethoric question a loud cracking noise interrupted them.

Everyone turned to the door. 

“Shit,” Atticus muttered. “I fear our victim just solved the problem of getting him down from the statue.”

“What do you mean?” Calliope looked at him and shook her head in bewilderment.

“One of the CSU guys said that he might be too heavy in the long run and they wanted to stabilize him... seems to not have worked... I will check it out. I leave the questioning to you.”

“No, I can-“ But Atticus had already left the room with the Marshal and left Calliope standing there alone. She felt Gladiolus scrutinizing eyes on her back and took a deep breath before she turned around to face him.

She pulled out badge out of her jacked and flipped it open. “I’m detective Calliope Sinceritatia with the Insomnia Police Department. Care to answer some questions?” Her expression was serious but there was a hint of a flash in her eyes that told Gladio she was remembering the bar and the night from two weeks ago. 

“You never said you were a cop,” Gladio noticed and raised a brow as he looked at her badge and then back at her face. 

“Well, I never expected you to be the King’s Shield when you said you were working in personal security,” she replied as she tucked her badge back into the pocket of her jacket.

“Calliope, huh?” he smirked.

She looked at him with a frown. “Anything funny about my name?”

Gladiolus stepped closer. “It means beautiful voice. It fits; I liked the sound of it.” 

Calliope stopped herself from gasping and hoped the blush on her cheeks was not as obvious as she feared it was. “And Gladiolus means small sword and we both know it’s not fitting in your case.” A short smile crossed her face before she shook her head again to clear her thoughts while Gladiolus arched a brow with an amused smirk. 

“Back to the matter at hand here, if you would be so kind. I have a few questions regarding your whereabouts earlier today,” Calliope continued and her expression was earnest and levelled again. “And what was your relationship with Cato Domicius?”

Gladio snorted and leaned against the desk, crossing his strong arms in front of his chest. “We didn’t have a relationship,” he said. “The guy was a jerk.” 

Calliope had heard that before and looked at him with a calm expression. “I talked to your sister and-“

“Iris told you that I went to talk to Cato.” He shook his head and looked at her with his dark and intense eyes. “Look, Detective, I just told him to stay away or things would get ugly.”

“So you threatened him,” Calliope said earnestly.

“I didn’t threaten him... not like you mean it.” He threw his hands up and started pacing the room. 

“Then tell me what happened,” Calliope suggested and following him with her eyes. He looked like a trapped predator. Pacing. Knowing quite well that there was no way out. 

“Detective. He molested my sister. When Iris ran into me she told me he tried to touch her. Fine, I might have overreacted and punched the guy. He deserved it. But he was alive and well when I went back. The whole place is secured with cameras, surely you can see-“ he stopped when Calliope shook her head.

“Conveniently the cameras in that part were turned off due to maintenance.” She fixed him with her eyes. “Mr. Amicitia, do you have any witness who can confirm your whereabouts at shortly after 8 pm?” 

“I didn’t especially look for company after ... punching the guy,” he admitted with a grudge. 

Calliope took a few notes and tried to put this all into order. She believed him. But did she believe him because his story was plausible or because she wanted him to be innocent? 

“Alright, I have no more questions for the moment. Please, don’t leave the premises,” she told him and turned to the door.

“I have a question, Detective.”

Calliope stopped and turned around to face him again.

“Once you strike me from your prime suspect list, will you go out with me to dinner?” he asked with a mischievous smirk.

Calliope stared at him for a moment. “In your stead I would make plans to meet with an attorney.” 

“Is that a no?” Gladiolus smirked. 

“Good evening, Mr. Amicitia,” Calliope replied and left the room. She wouldn’t let him mess with her head. She was professional enough to deal with this situation. And he had just regained his place on the top of her suspects – or his place as her only suspect. 

Calliope slowly walked back to the main hall. She was glad she remembered the way by orientating herself with the various paintings and pieces of art. 

She would go to brief Atticus about what Gladiolus had told her and then she would finally have a look at the actual crime scene at the gallery. Somehow they had to figure out what happened despite the lack of the camera footage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter, but I thought I better cut here before letting Calliope move to the next stage of the investigation.


End file.
